Mustang's site
by Azure Frost
Summary: Gimana kalau Roy Mustang punya situs web? oh, dan ternyata dia punya sisi lain. mau tau? baca aja! XD


**Halo semuaaaaaaaaaa! Selamat datang di fanfic geje milik seorang remaja ingusan yang autis bernama Alkalith.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC! Cerita ngawur! Internet dibuat sudah ada pada zaman itu XD**

**Disclaimer: FMA punyanya Hiromu Arakawa. Dian cuma pinjem tokohnya aja.**

* * *

**~Selamat datang!~**

**| Home | | Pyrography | | Profile | | Setting | | Alchemy Area |**

Kalian sedang mengunjungi situs dari seorang yang sangat populer di Fullmetal Alchemist. Yang kedua lho! (Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa seorang yang bak kacang, udang, kurcaci atau apalah yang seperti Ed bisa jadi nomor satu. Ini mungkin yang dinamakan ketidakadilan. *maaf nih penggemar Ed, aku juga penggemarnya sih, Cuma lucu aja kalo ngebayangin Roy ngomong gini di depan Ed, pasti kocak banget! Bukan menghina lho… Gomen |_(_ _)_|*) Oh ya, terimakasih untuk Fuery yang berhasil membuat situs sejenis blog untuk Amestris.

Pyrografi.

Ya. Pyrography. Karena aku adalah seorang Flame Alchemist, maka dari itu biografiku punya nama spesial yaitu Pyrography (pyrografi). Pyro berarti api. Kalau tidak salah sih dari bahasa latin. Daripada banyak basa-basi kita langsung aja deh.

Aku Roy Mustang. Kolonel Api, maaf, sekarang aku sudah Brigadir Jendral. Flame Alchemist. Fuhrer Amestris di masa mendatang. Semua cewek single di Amestris tergila-gila padaku. Oke. Nggak semua sih. Ada satu yang nggak, tapi karena hanya satu yang nggak, boleh kan kalau jumlahnya aku genapkan jadi semua? Iya.. iya.. Nggak semua deh, TIDAK semua cewek single di Amestris tergila-gila padaku. Tapi ingat! Hanya satu! SATU! Dan sayangnya, sialnya, tak beruntungnya, atau apalah itu bahasa lainnya, si cewek yang satu itu, yang rambut pirangnya bersinar seperti mentari di pagi hari itu yang sepertinya kalau dipegang pasti sangat lembut itu, yang kulitnya seputih salju itu, yang mata hazelnya sangat indah itu, yang parasnya cantik itu, yang... yang... argh! *helaan nafas* . Oke. Tadi sampai mana ya? Yang cantik itu kan? Uh, pasti bagus banget kalau pakai rok min—ups, maaf. Aku masih sayang sama hidupku, jangan sampai peluru dari Beretta dan Tokalev itu menembus pelipisku. Aku mau melihatnya pakai rok min—maksudku aku ingin dia bangga karena menjadi asistenku. Aku ingin dia bangga karena aku menjadi Fuhrer. Aku berencana untuk menempatkannya di sampingku, ingat! Di sampingku, bukan di belakangku ataupun di bawahku. Kalau aku jadi Fuhrer nanti, aku mau dia jadi First Lad—uh,, asisten pribadi. Ya, asisten pribadi. Hmm, jadi ngomong panjang lebar dan nggak jelas begini. Perkenalkan satu-satunya wanita single yang tidak tergila-gila padaku. Letnan satu Hawkeye, lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah Kapten Riza Hawkeye. Dia itu tangan kananku yang paling kupercaya, bawahanku yang sudah mau menerima punggungku untuk kutitipkan, salah seorang yang mau melewati jembatan yang sangat berbahaya hanya unuk membantuku mencapai tujuanku yang kadang terlihat sangat naif dan idealis, seorang rekan kerja yang rela berada di kantor sampai larut malam hanya untuk memastikan aku menyelesaikan _paperwork_ku sehingga atasan-atasanku tidak memandang jelek diriku, memudahkan jalanku untuk mendaki ke atas, ke kursi kepemimpinan tertinggi di Amestris, seorang teman untuk berbagi tentang mimpi-mimpi naif dan idealis itu. Ah, kenapa selalu Amestris? Kapan tentang aku dan dia? Err, apa sih? Tadi aku ngomong apa ya? Sudahlah, lupakan, bukan hal penting. Kapan aku bisa mengajaknya kencan? Tidak. Bukan. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Maksudku... err... apa ya? Ya sudahlah. Tak usah ditutupi lagi. Lagipula kalian pasti sudah tahu ini. Aku, Roy Mustang, The Great Flame Alchemist, telah mendapatkan, nggak tepat, telah, gah! Apa sih bahasanya? Gampangnya sih, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku. Jatuh. Cinta. O la la, pada siapakah gerangan hatiku telah berlabuh? Siapakah tuan putri yang sangat beruntung itu? Baiklah, tidak beruntung sama sekali, sangat sial lebih tepatnya. Wanita tak beruntung yang mendapatkan cinta dari seorang mesum sepertiku tak lain adalah Riza Hawkeye. Maaf, ada koreksi. Aku. Tidak. Mesum. Hanya tertarik pada rok mini. Itu lebih tepat. Ironisnya, dia tidak melirikku barang sekalipun. Ah, begini mungkin rasanya menjadi seorang Jean Havoc. (maaf ya penggemarnya Havoc, bukan bermaksud mengejek. Hehe) Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah merebut hampir semua kekasihnya itu, kenapa hampir? Kalian tidak menghitung Lust kan? Aku tidak mau ada seorang seperti Lust jatuh cinta padaku. Tak cocok seorang penjahat seperti dia menggunakan nama solaris sebagai nama samaran, solaris, mungkin artinya matahari, mungkin asal katanya itu sol atau solar, hanya satu wanita di dunia ini yang tepat kuberi sebutan itu, dia adalah Hawkeye, Letnan**KU**, seseorang yang dapat menerangi sudut gelap di hatiku yang kosong itu. Tapi maaf saja ya, aku tak mau memberikan nama BEKAS penjahat menyebalkan itu pada anak buah tercantik dan terfavoritku. *di gorok Lust* Oke, sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, ya, Hawkeye itu memang anak buahku yang tercantik, bukan karena diaitu satu-satunya wanita di timku. Tapi dia memang wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui, dan akan selalu begitu. Mau ketemu wanita lain pakai rok mini dan dengan baju minim pun aku tak akan tertarik, kecuali kalau yang mengenakan itu adalah Hawkeye. Tapi, cukup di imajinasiku saja lah. Aku tak ingin menurunkan derajat dan harga dirinya itu. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Saat-saat yang kunantikan itu adalah saat-saat dimana dia menggunakan gaun pengantin dan menantiku untuk menjemputnya dari altar. Gaunnya akan berwarna putih, sesuai dengan hatinya itu. Hmm, mungkin nanti akan ada banyak buket bunga mawar putih, lily, calla lilies, dan juga chrysanthemum putih. Ada saran lain? Kira-kira bunga apalagi ya yang bagus? Duh, khayalan tingkat tinggi ya? Tak apalah. Lagipula pak tua Grumman sudah menawariku cucunya itu kan? Haha. Aku hanya tinggal melamarnya dengan membawa sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan berlian. Dan jawabannya itulah yang akan mengubah segalanya. Baik hidupku dan hidupnya. Riza Mustang. Cocok kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang bermata charcoal dan berambut pirang ataupun bermata hazel dan berambut hitam. Mungkin aku juga akan berubah menjadi Hughes kedua, memperlihatkan foto anak-anakku kepada setiap orang yang kutemui. Akan kuberi nama siapa ya? Hmm, kalau laki-laki mungkin Maes. Maes Mustang. Terimakasih pada Maes yang sudah menyuruhku untuk mendapatkan istri, aku jadi tidak tenang sekarang. Pasti kau tertawa melihatku kebingungan seperti ini. Kau harus memberiku selamat saat aku menikahinnya nanti. Paling tidak, kirimlah pesan lewat angin. Kalau yang perempuan, Elizabeth, Elizabeth Mustang. Sisi lain dari diriku yang aneh ya? Tak apalah. Toh, aku juga laki-laki normal. Aku juga ingin punya istri, biarpun sebelumnya tak terpikirkan olehku bahwa aku akan mengatakan ini. Aku sudah tidak sayang nyawa ya sepertinya, menulis hal-hal seperti ini. Padahal menggenggam tangannya saja dulu tak terpikirkan olehku, sekarang? Membayangkan dia jadi istriku. Baiklah, pyrografinya sampai sini dulu saja ya. Aku nggak mau tagihan penggunaan listrik dan internet ini naik. See ya next time, buddy.

**| Previous Page | | Back To The Top | | Next Page |**

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Let me know what you think, mind to leave me a preview?**


End file.
